1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for introducing sunlight into a building or a shaded area between buildings, and a daylighting technology for sunlight or artificial light in a greenhouse, a farming, culturing pond or the like, and indoors.
2. Related Art
Conventional introduction of sunlight into a building or a shaded area between buildings has been expensive, which pursues the sun and introduces sunlight by a reflecting body. In a greenhouse, a daylighting to each cultivation shelf was conducted by distributing light of a diffusing material with low transmittance that diffuses light in all directions, in a farming pond, natural sunlight was used as it is, and in a culturing pond, opportunity of cultured products getting sunlight was averaged by agitation. Conducting a daylighting in each indoor part depended on light distribution by incidence of sunlight and illumination.
A method of introducing sunlight into a building or a shaded area between buildings by pursuing the sun and reflecting sunlight by a reflecting body is extremely expensive, and it is unrealistic to acquire sufficient amount of light with this method. In addition, since the light distribution that diffuses light in all directions in a greenhouse wastes a large amount of available light and causes lack of sufficient light amount, such means is not usually used for increasing the efficiency of using space in a greenhouse, hence many greenhouses still have low efficiency of using space. Although agitation in a culturing pond has an effect of increasing efficiency of using optical energy, there remains problems in that a large amount of light that is incident at a large incident angle with respect to a water surface is lost by reflection, and that irradiation of light to a cultured product is limited to near the water surface. utilizing a large amount of illumination such as a desk stand light for a daylighting in each indoor part holds the use of other available light indoors at a low level.
The present invention has been devised in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide means for irradiating sufficient amount of light to an area or a part, which is shaded or prevented from receiving enough amount of light by a structure or other objects, by light distribution control or luminous flux control with diffusion, refraction, division and the like of light.
A light distribution controlling apparatus in accordance with the present invention is an apparatus for distributing light to an area or a part which does not receive light as it stands by changing a progressing direction of light using a transparent body for performing diffusion, refraction or division, or complex of diffusion and refraction of light, and a luminous flux density controlling apparatus is an apparatus for increasing an amount of beams advancing to a specific area or part requiring a large amount of light by guiding beams proceeding to an area or a part neighboring of the specific area or part, to the specific area using the above-mentioned transparent body.
In addition, light distribution with excellent uniformity and less waste can be realized by combining such a light distribution controlling apparatus and a luminous flux controlling apparatus.
The transparent body can be formed from a transparent body on which multiple protrusions having a cross section in an arc form, an angle form, a triangle form and a wave form are arranged. As such a transparent body, a transparent body in a flat plate form or a film form which has such multiple protrusions formed in parallel with each other on at least one of its surfaces, a transparent body consisting of a bundle of multiple mono-filaments or bar-shaped bodies, or a transparent body consisting of textiles into which multiple mono-filaments or bar-shaped bodies are woven can be used.
Conventionally, for light distribution with high uniformity over an entire objective area including an area or a part to which light does not reach easily, light distribution to small parts or deep parts can be attained and a percentage of beams that are eventually unused can be minimized by guiding beams progressing to an area or a part neighboring a specific area or part to the specific area or part by a transparent body, increasing a luminous flux density of the specific area or part, and performing diffusion, refraction or division, or complex of diffusion and refraction on the beams using the transparent body.
In addition, in some cases, the uniformity of light distribution can be increased and, at the same time, the percentage of beams that are eventually unused can be further minimized by repeating such a light distribution control.
A partitioning method in accordance with the present invention is a method for conducting a daylighting in a space partitioned by an indoor or interior partition material while obstructing view such that a shape of a person or an article cannot be identified across the partition material by using a transparent body, which performs diffusion or complex of diffusion and refraction on light incident on one surface of a plate form, a film form or a cloth form to emit the light from the other surface, as the partition material, and performing diffusion or complex of diffusion and refraction on the light incident in the one surface to transmit in a specific direction.